just a boy
by Deanpool the Great
Summary: songfic about Jack and Kimiko. The song is Sk8ter boi by Avril Lavigne.


**Demonwolf:** Wow, that's my fourth fanfiction. And that in just one week. I've the idea for over 1 year in my mind now. I'm glad I wrote this in the end.

**Aiyen: **Demonwolf does not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Demonwolf:** Yeah but I do own Jack's band "Eisregen".(That's german and means Icerain in English.) And now enjoy.

**Just a boy**

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
_

He was just a boy who fell in love with a girl. He would do everything just to make her recognize him.

_He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say_

Jack was a Heylin, Kimiko was a Xiaolin.

They were sworn enemies. Their worlds were touching eachother. Their heart would never do this. It was unfair in the goths opinion. Just because an old hag and a monk had a marital crisis.

_He wanted her   
And She'd never tell,  
but secretly she wanted him as well  
_

He loved the japaneze since the first time he'd seen her. But she hated him and it was not a secret.

_But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
_

Rai, Clay and Omi never like him. They could not understand why he was so different. Rai hated his eyeliner and his red hair, Clay his trenchcoat and Omi his helipack and his opinion. Kimiko had deserved someone better.

_  
He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space   
She needed to come back down to earth  
_

The dragon of fire thought the same way like her friends. In her eyes Jack was an ugly, idiotically, little boy, who always screamed like a girl. He's a wannabe.

The teen knew what she was thinking about him. He was sick and tired of his own feelings and of her. She's beautiful but she always just look down at people. That would be her downfall.

_  
5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
_

5 years later Kimiko was a mother. Her husband was rich but he left her when she go pregnant. She hadn't seen her frinds in years. She only knew Clay and Ashley were married and Omi left the tempel together with the dragon of wind. The two boys acted weird the last time they've met.

_She turns on tv   
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
_

She's bored to death. So Kimiko watched TV and was shocked when she switched to MTV.

Jack gave up his childish dream of world domination. Soon he found out he's a talent for singing and playing the guitar. It doesn't took long till he'd his own band, "Eisregen". After 4 years they were known all over the world. This evening they would give a gig on MTV. An hour ago they gave an interview on MTV TRL.

_she calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
_

She caled Clay the only monk she was still in contact with.

He'd seen his former enemie, too. And he'd won 3 tickets for his next gig. Two were for him and his wife. The third was for a friend but he's too busy, so Kimiko can go for him.

Few hours later they're standing in the crowd in front of the tribune. The three didn't had to wait long till the lights went out they heard a well known song intro.

Red light went on and they could see a group of people there. The dragon of fire knew three. Jack Spicer- and it was a shock for her- Avril Lavigne and _Keiko_. The ex-evil boy genius's playing the guitar, Avril and Keiko were singing together.

Thoughts flowded her mind.When had they? Why didn't she told her?

When Clay tapped her on her back she listened to the song.

_  
"He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

He was a skater boy   
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"  


It's her own fault she never wanted Jack in the past. Now he was the one who looked down at her. She looked up at Keiko when she sang alone.

_  
"Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

He's just a boy  
And Im just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious   
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world"  


Now Kim remembered the last time she spoke to her exfriend Keiko.

Several years had past since then. The monks hadn't seen Jack in months now. Kim's bored so she talked to her japaneze friend on the cellphone. Keiko seemed to be in a hurry because she talk almost nothing and wanted Kim to talk fast.

"What's the matter with you?", the firedragon had asked.

"I'll go on a date with a boy I've met today at a café."

Kim wanted to ask if she knew that guy. But before she could do this, the doorbell rings.

"Oh, that's him:", Keiko said and"Bye!" she hung up.

After this Kim tried to talk to her again but she never answered the telephone again.

Two weeks later Kimiko stop trying.

Now she's sure which guy this boy had been.

_  
"I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know"  
_

When the song ended Avril and Keiko vanished from the stage while Jack and his band began to play their other songs.

Two hours later Clay, Ashley and Kimiko drove home again.

"Jack's a lucky one. In the end he found something he's good at.", Clay said after they had brought her friend home.

Ashley nodded.

"Yeah and he seemed very happy. Espescially with that girl."

_  
I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

**Aiyen:** Ok guys please r&r! See ya!


End file.
